Friendship between the Hogwarts Houses
by Sarafelen
Summary: This is a short text I once wrote for an entry in a group on another webside. I posted it here now too, because I was forced to do so by my friends. It's a short discussion between my Harry Potter OC Eleanor Potter and the Weasley twins.


**Friendship between the houses**

I was sitting outside the castle in bright daylight. It was Saturday afternoon, and I sat in the shadows of an old oak, reading a seemingly even older book from the library. All the other students were at the Quidditch pitch, watching the Gryffindor - Ravenclaw game. I didn't watch it, even though my twin brother Harry was playing Gryffindor Seeker. I was a Slytherin girl, and I would know the results soon enough when everyone started emerging from the pitch. For the moment, I was happy at having some moments of silence.

But as usual, the silence wasn't about to stay. It seemed like only moments after I heard Madam Hooch's whistle, people started emerging from the pitch. I wondered if I had missed the starting whistle.

I looked up from the pages of the old spellbook in which I was looking for some nice new curses and watched the crowd spreading all over the grounds. I heard someone saying Gryffindor had won, so I made a mental note to congratulate my brother when I saw him. But then I saw two red haired figures walking towards me, and I moaned. _Not now!_

"Can't you two even leave me alone after a Quidditch-match?" I asked, looking up into two completely identical freckled faces.

"Why should we do so, Lea-dear? We love telling you about Quidditch matches, though" said the first one, who happened to be George, and sat down on my left. Fred sat down on my right, grinning.

"What are you smirking about, Fred?" I asked sharply.

"I was just wondering if you'd join us for a walk around the grounds" he said shrugging his shoulders.

I sighed. "And what would happen to me if I decided not to join you?"

"We'll throw you right into the lake to cool down your temper" he answered.

"You won't get me an inch nearer the lake than I am now" I said, taking my wand out.

"Don't bubble-jinx him again, Lea. I can't stand him spitting bubbles during the whole winning feast."

"You cannot George, I can" I answered, grinning evilly. Fred managed a nervous laughter.

"You won't jinx me or hex me again or anything like that. We're at school here, you'll get detention" he told me in a Percy-sounding voice.

"Do you really think I will get detention for this?" I asked, holding my wand right to his stomach.

"For what? Poking me? You can't even hold a Quaffle the right way" he laughed. Then suddenly he stopped laughing and held his stomach. He should not criticize my way of playing Quidditch.

"What did you do to him?" George asked in a worried voice.

"Nothing that won't make him worse than he was" My grin was nastily evil now. Fred tried to speak, and succeeded more or less. He wasn t spitting soap bubbles this time, like I had made him do during the summer, but with every word he tried to say, a little yellowish bird flew out of his mouth and exploded, making funny noises in front of him. George burst into laughter, but Fred looked angrier than ever.

"What s up, Fred? Out of words? Or should I say, out of birds?"

"You'll pay for this one!"

Sadly the spell didn't last long. Fred didn't even think of his wand. He edged forward, missing me by inches. I turned around like a dancing bright Veela and made a complex figure with my wand doing so. I had won again.

Now Fred Weasley, who was just coming back to his feet, happened to be forced spending the rest of the day being female.

"What the-?" he said looking down at himself. He was wearing a cute little purple dress and nice little-girl like shoes. He looked up again and began to laugh.

"What? Do you want to stay like this?" I asked irritated

"Nope, not for all the gold in Gringotts, but you changed your own sex too!"

I didn't need to look down at myself. I knew that I would now look exactly like my brother did. I sighed once again. That's what happens when you don't finish the spell you thought of.

"Well then. Can I come to your winners feast or do I have to stay here outside alone?" I asked, ignoring being male by accident.

"For sure you can, I don't want to miss Harry's face when he sees her. You, George?" Fred asked, grinning even wider than usual.

"Right, let's agree to a draw this time, okay?" I asked, laughing with him. No one can be angry with the chaos-twins, nor can they be with their friends. And I happened to be one of their really good friends for years now.


End file.
